galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, First Journeys 05
Chapter 5: Defenders of Gore The Swing Tram was something else. Passenger cabins suspended on a long cable released from a docking port swung across the Canyon and clinked into a similar port on the other side. For a short moment I felt weightless then at the base of the swing several gee pressed down on me while the rock wall came rushing towards the capsule. The docking station was cleverly disguised behind a holo image of rock. People were screaming as loud speakers transmitted crashing sounds and even though I would never tell anyone, I think I screamed too at the first time. The roller coaster ride was bolted right to the rock wall and then rushed with great speed towards the water of the river. A fore field created a tunnel at the very last moment, I rode the thing three times. I was kicked out of an attraction called the Haunted Space station, after I knocked out a Ghost that actually was a floating actor in a glowing costume. Even though I told them I never seen such an attraction before and I really thought the apparition was attacking the woman before me. The ghost actor did accept my apologies after I paid him two thousand credits for his pain he suffered from the broken jaw. They did not call the authorities either, but asked me never to come back. The Spider Bot ride I tried next went up and down the sheer rock walls of the canyon, strapped to the back of a six legged robot spider was quite unnerving. I was told there were no accidents in the last 100 years of that attraction and the robots were designed to do that and had safety features like directional Arti-grav that prevented a fall. It all was fun but it would have been more fun with someone to share the thrills and then talk about them. Doing them alone was just not the same. I so wished I could do this with Elena or perhaps Gunnar or Ygral. I wondered where those two were at the moment. I still had plenty of time before I had to report at Arsenal, maybe I should call Yngve and visit him. With this idea in my head I left the Amusement park and went to the main shopping area of the City which was called Dusk. I could not believe the size of the buildings or put my mind around that they all were occupied. That all those flyers and Taxis carried passengers. Yet according to a tour guide drone I had rented, Dusk was not even the biggest city on Twilight and all cities combined a mere Flicker Fish hatching compared to a full size Tri-Eight Tyranno to the real big cities of major planets. Maybe I should visit Pluribus and see it for myself. I could visit Egill and maybe even talk a little to Sif. I agreed with myself that was a good idea. With no real care or hurry, I strolled along a wide boulevard, and while doing that I observed all the many different life forms and tried to remember my lessons in Xeno Class and cursed my decision to skip the neural uploads at school and watching Captain Iron Hand virtus in the small school library that had a Virtu show viewer. I could identify only the most common species such as Klack, massive Botnaars, and Spindlar. I was amazed at the strange but very fast gait of a Quadi Ped seemingly doing it for exercise. One Shop’s advertisement sign caught my eye: “A. Vogt – Weapon Merchant” I did send Mördaren home and I was a Neo Viking, and since I was unable to stay out of trouble maybe it would be a good idea to get me another sword or something. So I stepped in. Inside were rows of transparent cases and projected displays of every weapon imaginable. Spears, axes, swords, guns, beamers, rocket launchers and everything in between. A lighted sign over the main counter displayed an odd version of the Union Flag. It had red and white stripes, and a rectanglar blue field with little white stars. An artful written line of words below it read.” The right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed.” Next to it a sign promising that all weapons in that section of the store were genuine Terran. Why this was a selling argument eluded me, but it seemed to impress a fish faced Ult talking to a Klack while looking at the weapon’s displayed. “Those monkey-boys from Earth sure know how to make fine weapons don’t they?” The Klack responded. “Everything they touch becomes a weapon. I am sure this was at least part of the Queens consideration when she had us join the Union. It was of course a good one.” The Ult laughed. “H’tkik you are a Terran. Weren’t you born there?” “Why do you think I am in a Weapon store, old friend. Klack on he outside, Terran to the core.” Whatever the Ult responded I didn’t hear because a bald headed bright blue skinned humanoid approached me and said. “Welcome to Vogt’s. Can I maybe help you to find something?” “I am from Nilfeheim and we usually carry only swords. I am no expert on distance weapons.” He checked his PDD. “We do have many GalNet customers on your world. We send Harpoon guns, swords and knives. We also carry a few Friesenheim spear gun models in our catalogue.” He kept on swiping the display of his PDD. “I just checked our data base. It shows Nilfeheim has no local restriction laws on any weapon class or type. I can fix you up with a Federal Class Three license in no time. Class three is the highest civilian class. Only a few civilians are permitted to own Mil Grade level IV or higher, like the Citizens from Green Hell for example. But mind you, there is a great selection for Class three.” “Alright fix me up then.” Ten minutes later my CITI had a new add on. Federal Weapons bearer License Class III. He then guided me to a Display case. “These are more advanced swords then the ones we ship to Nilfeheim.” He places one on the counter. “This is the pinnacle of sword technology. A Marine Corps Issue Chain sword. Three thousand molecular compacted, mono filament Ultronit teeth with a nano coating of Neutronium. Revolving around the blade extendable to 150 cm at five times the speed of sound. Each tooth vibrates at 25,000 cycles a second. No known material can withstand this baby, except for compacted Ultronit. It will cut a Nul in battle armor in half like cutting butter with a hot knife.” I picked it up. It was heavy. He spread his hands. “Even an atomic thin layer of Neutronium is quite heavy.” He handed me something that looked like a sword handle. No blade at all. “This, my Viking friend is a mono field sword. Activate it here and you see it generates a 180 cm long purple barely visible Para-Dim force field. It is technically only two- dimensional and slide right between the molecular bond of most materials and sever it. These force field swords are also able to cut most materials up to compacted Ultronit, and it is quite effective against a shielded person.” He pointed behind him to the racks of swords and bladed weapons. “Of course we have low tech versions of every sword and bladed weapon known to the Union, for those you don’t need any license. How about guns?” “As I said I am no expert in guns and I rather stick with something I know.” “We have self-aiming weapons but you would need a Neuro connector for those. Beam Gloves and shoot fingers, laser eyes are all class VIII weapons. Meaning weapons must by law look like weapons and cannot be hidden in something else or made to look like something else, unless you have a Class VIII license.” “I think I will take that chain sword. It sure looks awesome and if it is good for the marines it’s bound to be good for me.” “Good choice. It comes with a twelve shot Nuc flamer. Do recommended to be used indoors.” In its retracted state it was just underarm long and came with a matching leg holster. Feeling much more like a Viking again. I still needed to make up my mind where to go. Maybe there was a bus going somewhere interesting and in the general direction of Earth, Arsenal or maybe Pluribus. Several of the Gun stores customers and sales persons had gone outside and I went too, to see what the sudden commotion all about. Outside and marching down the main street was group of about twenty men and women. All dressed in loose fitting sheet like robes. The robes where white and were stained with blood or red paint. The group looked unkempt and they carried simple home-made signs and banners. The signs displayed the same words and slogans the strange group was chanting: “Free Gore.”, “Stop killing the living planet.”, “Expel all corporations form Gore.”, “Fight for the rights of Gore.” The protest group was trailed by four police men and an equal number of robots. Whatever the protest was about, the pedestrians and shoppers appeared either completely uninterested or annoyed by those protesters. The group that had stepped out of the gun store, the group I was more or less part off, voiced their opinion more vocal. A Klack said. “Useless maggots. Gal Drifts the whole lot. They never worked in their life. You won’t find a single Klack among them.” A blue faced Thauran agreed. “The Azure Emperor would never allow any of that scum on any of the Thauran worlds.” A Saran woman, at least I was assuming the olive skinned beauty with shiny black hair and a very revealing dress shook her head. “They should arrest the whole lot and ship them to Free Space. If they don’t like it here why don’t they leave?” The Thauran laughed. “BoCA offered these Gal Drifts a colony of their own a few years back, but a colony means work. They don’t like that and none of these Society parasites went.” A gorgeous woman with long silvery hair wearing a skin tight velvet suit and high heeled boots added her opinion. “As much as I personally want to send them to Togar and make a profit for the Union. They are sentient and have the right to express their opinions. Freedom of speech is a fundamental right guaranteed to all sentient life. I dislike that filthy scum but I would die to defend their rights.” I was quite impressed by that statement and she sounded just like Mr. Walthers, one of my basic school teachers. The protest group suddenly stopped and pelted everyone in sight with red plastic bags. A human blonde with a fanatical glare in her face tossed one in my direction. I was able to avoid it only partially, the thing burst, hitting my shoulder instead of my face and splattered me with a red stinking liquid. Only one substance I knew smelled that way, blood. I really had to use all my self-control to reign in my impulse to tell her what I thought about this, but I would not get into more trouble. No not this time. The blood could be washed off and I had enough money to afford another night at the Crystal suite or somewhere else to take a bath and get my things cleaned. The Cops and robots already reacted. But then an open flier appeared and swiftly swooped down. In it several of the bed sheet wearing protesters and they were dropping football sized objects. The things exploded in bright white flashes. Instantly street lights all over went dark and the police robots collapsed. Several of the Gun store customers had drawn their weapons, but none seemed to work. I turned to run inside the gun store for cover. No need for me to be involved in something I had no idea what it was all about. I rushed in and stared into a gun. Three men and a woman in blood stained sheets and hoods held guns. The bald headed Blue that served me was lying wounded on the floor and two others were quite dead. One was missing a head and the other had a fist size black hole where his heart was. A fourth Gun store employee had his hands raised. The masked men were grabbing guns and weapons and putting them in Low grav carry bags. The gun pointing at me was held by a woman. Even the white sheet did not hide her female shape completely and there was red hair sticking out from underneath the white hood. “Don’t be a hero. Stick your hand to the ceiling and you walk out alive.” I did and I wondered what the odds were to be the victim of a crime twice within two days, I was very proud of myself not to do what I wanted to do. I kept telling myself. Those were not my guns. The police was are already here and I would be on a space bus out of here, the first chance I got. One of the masked men looked out the window. “The decoys aren’t doing too well. The Tech Stop bombs did their job, but there is more police now and they are shielded. I think they shot down our flier.” The bald headed Blue did not look good. His left arm was a burned stump and he shivered, a clear sign of shock and he looked pleading at me for help. The girl covering me turned to look, that was my chance and I grabbed her wrist with the hand holding the blaster twisting her arm to her back with one move. Turning her around at the same time and in a very painful way. Forcing her like a shield before me. She yelped in pain and I took her gun with the other hand and pressed it in her back. The rest of her gang turned to face me. Aiming their weapons at me. “Let her go, bastard and we let you get away alive.” “Your mouthpiece will die first. I blast her to bits. I don’t know what gun this is but my finger is at the trigger and I am very nervous.” “Hero, you don’t know who you are messing with.” “A bunch of crocks dressed like idiots robbing a gun store, right?” “Last chance Hero. Our cause is more important than her. I shoot right through her if I have to. We are the Gore Defenders and if you even care a little about Gore, you let us do our thing.” “I have no clue who or what that is. Now quit talking and drop your guns.” Just then an amplified voice said. “This is Twilight Police. Union Police is on its way to assist us. The store is surrounded. Surrender and we will guarantee a fair trial.” The speaker of them yelled back. “A fair trial that ends at the gallows. There is no such thing as fairness when it comes to Union oppression. We have hostages and we carry Spore Bombs. We are not afraid to use them. Half the planet will be depopulated before you can stop it. We won’t wait till you had a chance to get the PSI Corps here or Union SWAT. Our demands are simple. Bring a Flier to the front door and have a D 12 FTL shuttle ready at the port. We will release the hostages then.” I had aimed the gun between arm and the body of the girl. “Did you forget about me Loudmouth?” I fired. The gun blast roasted like thunder, the bright discharge lit up the entire store for the fraction of a second and vaporized the gang members head. I fired again, even before the headless torso of the first one collapsed and another Gore Defender would never need a mask again. The remaining goons still hesitated to shoot and I roasted a third one. The woman I was holding however reacted and hammered the back of her head right into my nose. I was blinded by pain. She screamed. “Shoot him Josh, now.” I dropped to the floor as fast as I could. Something incredibly hot singed the top of my head and then my eye sight cleared enough. I pressed the trigger once again. Aiming a beam was easier than I thought. He had hesitated to fire because his first shot had also hit the woman, her robe was on fire and she tried to get out of it using only one arm. My shot hit the man where his neck met his torso. Police robots and officers burst in almost at the same moment. One of the robots fired at me and everything went dark. When I regained consciousness, I cursed like a Nubhir skinner. “This is the second time I got paralyzed on this Loki cursed rotting Fangsnapper dung heap of a planet.” I looked around as I sat up. I found myself on some sort of treatment bed in a medical clinic from the looks of it. At least a dozen police men, a news man complete with hover cam and a doctor were present. The doctor said. “Having those kind of burns it was a blessing the robot paralyzed you. I restored your scalp and replaced most of your ear. The hair grower injection will speed up the grow of your hair. You willhave your hair back in two or three weeks. We can implant or print you new hair right now, if you like.” “My hair?” A man in civilian clothing shouldered himself past the police men. “Your head was on fire. The robot put you in stasis and thus saved your life.” What he said made me less angry and actually quite thankful towards that robot. “What now?” “While you were in reconstructive surgery and in the Re-Gen tank during the last five days we checked on you, Mr. Olafson. It seems the Hero of Nilfeheim just became the Hero of Twilight. I am William Reynolds, Planet Governor and I am here to thank you.” “For spoiling a Gun store robbery? A thank you card and a free subscription to a gun magazine would have been sufficient, Sir.” “One of the Gore Defenders really had a Spore bomb on his body and he was fanatic enough to use it. We are still investigating how they got the hands on one or who supplied them with military issue Tech Stop spheres.” “I have no idea who the Gore Defenders are and what a spore bomb is, but I got a Bus to catch, Sir. No offense to your moon, but I think I need to be on my way.” “Mr. Olafson as I said we checked on you. You are, according to your planets representative on your way to Arsenal to apply at the Academy but that is not until the end of the year. You are traveling with Space Bus and you still have several months’ time. We would really like to thank you. The least we can do is offer you a luxury passage to anywhere you want to go.” One of the police officers, a Spindlar if I was correct had lots of stripes on his uniform sleeves said. “The Gore Defenders are a small but fanatical terror group recruiting their members from Galactic Drifters. Their aim is to remove all colonists and companies from a planet called Gore II. That system and planet is only eighteen light years from here and since the planet is corporate owned and security is very tight, they bring their protests to other planets, unfortunately also to Twilight.” A man with blue skin and coppery hair, in civilian attire but with the badge of the Union police projected as a shimmering golden display above his left chest said. “A spore bomb is of Terran and Saresii development that came out of the war spores used by the Piostla a few centuries ago. These devices release self-replicating genetically engineered spores eating anything organic. They do that very fast and only stops expanding and reproducing when there is no organic material left. Activating one of these hellish devices would have killed every organic life form on the Twilight strip. Twilight has no First Response team to deal with such an attack, there was not enough time to evacuate or set up containment fields. The Union Fire Department had been alerted, and they can deal with such emergencies but the closest response team was nine days out.” Mr. Reynolds took over and said. “You really did save millions of lives and our economy. Not to mention the live of one of the gun store owners. The Blue was only moments from being beyond all medical intervention.” I grunted. “It was him that made me act. I am glad he survived.” The Planet Governor said. “Why don’t you be our guest for two or three days? Give us a chance to show you that this world is much better than a Fangsnapper dung heap. Even then and you still be way too early at Arsenal Gate. I offer you a personal sight-seeing tour.” “Heck why not.” The Governor kept his word and I was treated like the most important guest of state and to be honest, while it was not exactly my cup of tea, it was actually quite cool. He took me on a white water rafting trip, which I enjoyed greatly. The we went Planet side and the beautiful Night Side Town. If things were complicated on Nilfeheim due to our oddball orbit, they were nothing compared to Twilight. What the Locals called the Night side was actually and in astronomical terms the Day site as it was exposed to the star Yutoo, every time it swung around the big gas planet. While the site turned to the planet was in the same sense of astronomical correctness, the Night side as it was never exposed to the light of the system’s sun. But since the gas planet was more a failed sun than a Jovian it radiated its own light and thus there was never any real night or darkness on the planet facing side. So locals called it despite all astronomic and scientific arguments, the Day Site. At first his explanation made my head spin, but as we visited the star facing site, the local sun Yutoo was nothing more than a bright star in the sky and it did little to illuminate the stark and desolate waste land. Night Side Town reminded me of Isen Landsby. It was an ocean of many colored lights and illuminated signs and looked very festive and pretty as we approached it. There the major of the City and a declared friend of the Governor invited me to a restaurant, which was according to him the best sea food and fish restaurant in the entire quadrant. After dinner, I concluded that this was probably not too far from the truth. Of course Uncle Hogun’s was the best. They had no Nilfeheim fish on the menu, but something called Salmon and it was delicious. On the third day we were to visit Day Site Town. According to the Governor, the best way to experience Day Side and to get to that city was by Dust Bouncer. The bouncer was a huge contraption of about fifty meters length. The machine was riding on eight enormous balloon tires. It had several cabins inside with beds and a small staffed kitchen. On its top was a panorama lounge with great view of the glaring desert. Giga Ball the enormous gaseous planet occupied most of the sky and it was one of the most impressive sight I had seen so far. The Gas giant’s atmosphere was a kaleidoscope of swirling colors and two of the other big planet sized moons could clearly be seen as well. We sat in the comfortable panorama lounge while the vehicle was rolling through the desert. He sipped at his drink and said. “The day side is much more dangerous and unforgiving than the night side. With enough warm clothing and a face mask you can survive outside on the night side for a while, but the day side is bombarded by radiation and heat. Weather has the same patterns all the time and for billions of years. Winds blow in the same direction due to the convection caused by the temperature differences and they do since this moon exists. Grinding and corroding whatever mountains this place once had into a powder fine dust, filling the valleys in between with it. There are oceans of this powdery dust out here. It is so fine that it almost behaves like a liquid, or a Newtonian liquid to be exact, it is so fine you can easily drown in it. Some of these dust lakes are several kilometers deep, that’s why these bouncers have these enormous wheels. “Most of the traffic nowadays is by fliers, floaters and of course by the only very recently completed trans planet mover connection. But Dust Bouncers still make the four day trip from and to Day Side City, mostly just as we do, for leisure and sight-seeing.” “And this dust, it is mined?” I asked. “Yes it has actually many industrial uses, like bore hole stabilization but is mined and processed mainly because it contains also many metals and useful minerals and already in microscopic kernel size. Easy to separate and already refined to great purity. Twilight Dust mines produce thousands of tons of metal ore and minerals every day.” The steward who had just served the drinks came back up the small stair case walking backwards. I found that odd, but then a woman appeared, half of her face was burned and she held a weapon. “Stay seated, Gentlemen. I managed to escape as you can see and I got two perfect hostages. This bouncer is under our control and while the Governor will help me to get my demands fulfilled. I have other plans for you Mr. Hero.” Interlude 5: Dai Tar-Kar-Hi stood on the bridge of the Exer-Hi, his mightiest battleship. With a concerned expression on his face he watched the core of his clan, his two lumbering Dai Mothers gaining speed. They were the pinnacle of Dai Than engineering, heavily armed, well shielded and the thickest armor possible. All this came with a prize, Dai Mothers weren’t very fast and it took them time to accelerate. Every fighter was launched to create a protective cocoon around the very heart of his clan. Cam Elf-Na had kept his promise and was in hot pursuit with the combined force of all the loyal clans with him. There was not much that frightened Tar-Kar-Hi, but seeing this enormous force on the long range scanners made him wonder if he did the right thing. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut and simply gone to the Union without announcing it to everyone, he had hoped more of them would have seen it his way. That over two thousand tribal chiefs followed him was quite a success but far from the seven thousand, whipped into a frenzy by Cam Elf Na and millennia old concepts of honor and dishonor, encrusted into society and deep-rooted in every Dai Than then everything else. It was a small miracle that the rest of about nine thousand clans had not followed Cam Elf Na. It was their way and the words Okthi Dai have been spoken and tossed into his direction, declaring him and his allies Okthi Dai. The last Overlord of the Dai had vanished for more than 20,000 cycles and along with him the legendary mystical Urinai-Hi-Orh, the living clan mother. Every tribal lord fended for himself ever since, listening in whispered tales of the return of the Urinai and the ships return, elevating one male Dai to become the next Overlord. According to Dai Lore and custom only the Dai Lord could declare a Tribal chief Okthi, let alone this many. ‘Okthi’ the sum of all that was dishonor and filth and ‘Than’ the sum of all that was honorable and right were more than words, more than philosophy or religion. It was what defined them. Any being could become Dai if it was honorable and fought and died for the tribe, but only a born Dai could be a Dai Than. Now the Pale Ones who guarded Thana Sho and the shrine of the past, had not spoken and did not side with Cam Elf Na or Tar-Kar-Hi, and the verdict who was Okthi and who was Than was up to each Dai to decide. Tar-Kar-Hi had only once entered the ‘Shrine of the Past’, long ago when he was just a son of Tar Eu Hi and not even risen to the age where his swords were made. And these lessons were given to him by a Pale One. No he was not Okthi no matter what Cam Elf-Na said. The tribal lord of the Hi clan brushed the thoughts away. Fears and doubts were not companions a Warrior should rely on before battle ... Courage and confidence on the other hand were indispensable. From here it was not far to what the mighty Union declared to be its space, but he doubted the pursuing clans would stop at this imaginary line. It was here were Admiral Stahl promised he would be and meet him and any of the tribes wishing to join the Union. Glancing at the long range scanners in front of him he noticed that most of the tribes committed to him and to the idea of becoming Union had already crossed into Union space, none of his scanners, nor any of the long range scouts had yet to report a single Union ship. His mind drifted again and he remembered when he met the Immortal Warrior face to face, while Union Medics his tribe. The human was everything the legends and stories said he was and more. Many Dai Than respected Stahl. Meeting him Tar-Kar-Hi i was convinced this human could be used to define Than. He saw the Devastator from the inside, he saw the many different beings serving with a feelable pride and dedication. He noticed their discipline and their professionalism and that is when he first really formulated an idea that was in his head for so long. Tar-Kar-Hi then asked if it would be possible for Dai Than to join the Union, despite their reputation and status. Stahl gave his word that one, several or all Dai would be welcomed. If the Dai accepted Union law they could become Union Citizen with the same rights as everyone else and the past meant nothing. What happened next impressed him more than the Devastator. He was invited to appear before the very Assembly via Tele Avatar. He was able to appear thousands of light Nuto before the Assembly as if he was there. Experiencing the grandeur of the Assembly however was a shock and nothing less. He still had no real words to describe it. Entities like the Klack Queen or the legendary Mothermachine spoke to him and then the Narth representative suggested to fast track his application. He expected rejection and discussions and many objections, but not a 97 percent vote and thunderous applause. He knew then there was no other decision possible. Yet there was not a single Union ship. Even if the mighty Devastator would have been there, what could one ship, even as powerful as this one do against the combined might of so many angry Dai; an armada so huge, they probably could penetrate deep into Union space and perhaps all the way to Arsenal. The Union fleet far out-numbered the Dai, but it was spread over an incredible region of space. It would take them weeks and month to gather enough units to mount an effective defense. He could feel the thoughts of the pursuing Dai. They never felt as invincible as now. They hated the Union and now for the first time in so many ages. United into one mighty fleet.United like this, not even the mighty Union able stop them. They were poised to destroy the Okthi and then raid every system in reach. Destroying and pillaging everything in sight, filling every hold to the brim with loot no tribe Lord dared to dream about. It would be the end of the Dai of course. Eventually enough Union assets would concentrate and then pursue every Dai tribe and ship. The many species would unleash their most vicious demons. Once Terrans gathered momentum and shed that veneer of temperance. No species, no civilization could stand. The Union led by Terran tenacity would not stop at Free Space and end the Dai threat once and for all. Had his decision caused the ultimate doom of his kind? Was he the one who brought the inevitable end much sooner than necessary over his proud kind? The last stragglers and most of his clan was now only one Light Nuto or in Union terms only about ten Light years from the Union Border. This region of space has always been known by the space traveling societies of this sector as the Thalim-Nebula. In a long distant time six suns had gone super nova. He always wondered what caused six suns to simultaneously go supernova. The legends were rich and spoken only whispered. Of Nether Demons, of sun eating monsters and of god like beings fighting and no one wanted these story to be true. Yet a beautiful stellar gas cloud, the cosmic grave yard of suns was not deniable. It was also an area of space with millions of asteroids, chunks of rock and ice, remnants of the destroyed star systems. It was considered a rich hunting ground for Dai than as there were many Mining Colonies, prospecting for precious metals and minerals far from Union core space and close to Free Space. Why Admiral Stahl had asked him to rendezvous there he could not fathom. That the Immortal Human Warrior had a good reason for it, he had no doubt. As much as Stahl was hated and feared among the Dai, no one questioned his tactical and strategic genius. If only half the legends about this man were true, then he was without a doubt the greatest warrior and military genius in all known space. Stahl was not there. The sensors of his battle ship, the scanners of the forward scouts would have been able to pick up that enormous ship, or any other Union battle ship. True the scanners were somewhat hampered by the dust and gaseous clouds but matter was still spread over many light years and nothing could hide the Devastator. Bas-Co the former leader of his own tribe walked up to him and stepped into the Orb of command. “I see the concern in your face, Old Friend and I share it. I expected every ship of the Union to be there. Either to finish us off once and for all or to keep the word and welcome us as new members. Are we to early perhaps?” “Yes we are somewhat early. I told Stahl that I would announce my plans at the meeting. I had planned to go forward with this at the end of the meeting, not three days in. We are about ten days early, but I expected ... no I hoped he would be prepared for it.” “He is a man of his word. I trust our enemy more than some of our kind in that regard. We might have to survive ten days.” “We won’t last two days. The enemy is too numerous.” “True that, but we are not facing a trained Armada, my friend. They fly together but are not united under one command, as much as Cam Elf-Na wishes it to be that way. There will be much confusion and it will be hard to differentiate friend from foe. We are all Dai and no ship changed its marking to show it to be Okthi” “You speak wisely. Did we send the Transponder codes to all our allies? So if the Union does show they can differentiate?” “Yes my liege and all confirmed.” “I wish we had marvelous instantaneous Communication; just as the Union possesses. We could call and warn the Union. There will be much death on Union side before out kind is no more.” “We soon will. I am confident. Maybe not all of us, but the Dai Than will survive this time of trial. Your decision was the only one open to us and guarantee our survival. Should we fail then we die as Dai Than” “As much as I bemoan your losses my friend once a glorious tribe lord and now standing aside another who just might doomed us all. Bas-Co in times like this. I am glad you are with me now. It is an honor like no other to have a friend like you.” “I am your friend and you are my Lord now. Lead me to whatever end the spirits of the Galaxy have chosen for us. I will hail your name in victory and my spirit will hail your name in death.” Har- Hi his oldest son also came up and entered the command orb then bowed, crossed his underarms before his chest. “Father let me be out there. Only my fighter remains aboard. I am old enough to fight. You know my skills as pilot are second to few.” “They are second to none, my son. Yet you must remain here on the bridge. Battle is soon upon us and it is you who I favor to be the Tar of this tribe. If I fail it is you that will lead this tribe or whatever is left of it, once the last shot is fired. It is you who must take command, you cannot do this from a fighter.” “You shall not fail father. Wise Bas-Co is more aide to you than I can on board a battle ship. Father I will obey and do as you ask, but consider my desire.” Tar-Ka-Hi smiled weakly and put his hands on Har-Hi’s shoulders. “So be it then, my son. You are the pride that fills my heart. Go and join thy brethren, fly and fight as fight we must.” Har Hi also smiled crossed his arms again and then rushed to the Elevators. The Navigator reported. “Our mothers have crossed into Union space, only we and the rear guard remains, the enemy is gaining.” Another of his bridge crew said. “Liege everyone is hailed from a single Union Destroyer that has just come in Scanner range.” “Put them on.” “This is Captain Brandon Lane of the USS Bilbao. Hailing all Dai forces. Stop all engines, drop shields and prepare to surrender.” Tar-Ka-Hi responded. “This is Tar-Ka-Hi, I have come with many tribes of my kind to accept the offer received by Admiral Richard Stahl and the invitation of your Assembly. We are being pursued by Dai that do not agree with our decision. It will come to a large battle I am afraid.” After the usual Tachyon Radio delay. The Union Captain was heard again. “We are receiving your transponder codes and verifying them with Fleet Central, one moment.” Did Stahl forget? Was he so arrogant or did he not believe he would really do it? Tar-Ka-Hi did not feel too well. His Scanner Operator added to his woes. “Liege I am seeing large numbers of a Kermac Thrall Fleet amassing three Nutho Years on the fringes of Kermac Space, at least 2000 heavy units, all Nogoll Battle ships.” The Union captain came back on. “Fleet Command confirmed your Codes and all Dai who wish to join are asked to approach the coordinates I am transmitting. I was informed the Admiral and a delegation of Pluribus is on its way to welcome you and facilitate your membership.” Then the single Destroyer hailed everyone. “Captain Brandon Lane, USS Bilbao. Hailing all pursuing Dai and the Nogoll. Any aggression towards the Union applicants, any trespass into Union space or the discharge of weapons across and into Union territory will be considered an act of war and I am authorized by Union Command to retaliate with all force.” Cam Elf-Na could not resist and responded. “Arrogant, puny Union ship. You are facing the combined might of Dai. We are in pursuit of traitors and will not be stopped or denied. Go and run, even let that cursed Stahl come and we show him how impotent his ship is against the combined might of all real Dai. This is the hour of revenge and we won’t stop until we destroyed and looted everything in this sector.” A third individual became visible on the Com Screens. A tall being with long black fur and glaring red eyes, and a maw full of teeth pointed his clawed finger. “The Nogoll care not what the Dai do or not, but Union be warned, trespass into Free space and war shall be upon you.” The Union captain seemed completely relaxed and unimpressed. “Well Goat-face then it will come to no surprise to you that the opposite holds true as well. If I see your furry butt or one of your rust buckets in Free space, it’s going to be a goat cook off you won’t forget.” In between the transmissions was always a little delay. The faster than light transmissions used by Dai, Nogoll and the Union ship was only twice as fast than light and had limited range. In one of the delays someone on the battle ship bridge said. “He must be Terran, that Union Captain. No other species I know of is so confident even in the face of such overwhelming odds.” “Don’t forget he does have Translocators. He will be destroyed but not without taking more than a fair share with him.” Said another. Tar Hi motioned with his hand. “Helm bring us to the coordinates he requested. Not that it won’t do us much good to be behind that asteroid swarm. It is not dense or big enough to provide any protection for any ship.” The Scanner operators voice sounded nervous. “My Liege our angry brethren has not stopped. They crossed into Union space and they are charging weapons and should be within firing range in ten noktas.” “Raise shields, power weapons, cocoon formation around the Mothers.” Cam Elf Na transmitted once more: “All Okthi Dai. Reconsider your decision, wipe that stain of shame from your names. Join us and we will stomp out the Union and the Dai will be masters once again. Come Nogoll join our ranks. The Union is unprepared. With you on our side we can raid Ulta and Terra before the rest will plead surrender. Where is this coward Stahl. I wanted to meet him and make him pay.” Tar-Ka-Hi’s battle ship shuddered as it was hit by the first salvos. “Shields holding, but not for long my liege. We are the focus of seven Battle ships and the Cam Na Mother is launching fighters.” The Scanner Operator yelled. “The Nogoll are moving as well.” Then all hell broke loose. The Devastator had suddenly appeared close and seemingly out of nowhere. The tremendous ship extended Translocator turrets At the same time weapon batteries suddenly dotted every Asteroid in sight. The Communication screens came on and Admiral Stahl appeared. “I am right here Cam Elf-Na. You asked for payment? I hope you brought spare change. All I got is translocator bombs. Here have a few.” His words were underlined with the sudden appearance of thousands of expanding mini suns, globes of star like energies bloomed in the darkness of space and each marked the doom of a Dai Than ship. Tar-Ka-Hi stood there with an open mouth. The Devastator in all its size maneuvered agile between the Asteroids and Dai ships. Her enormous gun turrets now paired with FTL directed energy cannons, and the ingenious revolving fighter launchers spitting wave after wave of Wolfcraft Fighters Plowing a path of horrible destruction through the mass of attacking Dai tribes. Tar Bas-Co’s prediction came true. The Dai fleets were uncoordinated, had they acted under one command combining their fire, the Devastator would not have been so successful. To his horror he saw the Asteroid Cannons were Translocator Gatling cannons the most devastating weapon in the known Universe. Thor Gun boats lifted from hidden hangars on the Asteroids with Long range sniper TL cannons. Then on the long range scanners appeared the entire first Fleet, all four battle groups. Waves of Union Battle ships in perfect spear head formation accompanied by Super cruisers and destroyers. Now more Union fleet assets arrived. Fifty Klack Megalon Battle Cruisers, their ISAH Pods glowing bright blue at maximum speed output in perfect V formation joined the battle. From the same direction an Armada of thousand sleek looking and very fast Attikan Dreadnoughts over took the Klack force plowing into Dai Formations releasing salvo after salvo. Tar-Ka-Hi slammed his fist on the trans fleet communicator. “Let us join our new allies and show them that we are not helpless victims but Dai and that is them who are the Okthi Dai. Athar-Ko formation, return fire.” Tar-Ka-Hi and his followers had survived with only minor losses. The Nogoll were retreating in panic, only a third of their initial force had made it back to GC space, Observing the immediate aftermath of this titanic battle, he noticed a Union destroyer pursuing a Nogoll straggler. Seeing the transponder code identifier next to the computronic enhanced scanner images he identified the destroyer as the USS Bilbao. The crippled Nogoll unit turned into blazing cloud of nuclear inferno a moment later. Tar-Bas-Co still close had seen it too. “Once unleashed, once they fight...” An average Dai tribe consisted of a Dai Mother and hundreds of carriers and battle ships. He wondered how many had made it back, and how many had been destroyed. There was no clean retreat, the combined might of the Dai led by Cam Elf Na, fled. They fled as fast as their ships could fly. This morning they felt invincible, declared Pluribus their very target. No they were fleeing, their numbers savagely decimated. The heart breaking image of a still burning and wrecked Dai Mother floated across the visual sensors of the Exer Hi’s main viewers. Tar-Ka-Hi recognized her as the Rakarh-Reb-Urh, the pride of arrogant Tar Reb-Ut, not a friend but still a Dai Than tribe Lord with many sons and ships. While the Dai and the Nogoll fled still more Union assets arrived. Union fleet tenders towing or repairing damaged Union ships. Several of the majestic white Hospital ships rendering aid. Massive Marine troop ships releasing regiment after regiment of Marines in Heavy Destroyer suits boarding Dai Ships, to damaged to flee. The Dai would not surrender and the Marines would not give quarter. It was a dark day for his species and Tar-Ka-Hi was deeply saddened. Bas-Co changed the resolution and now they saw not one but hundreds of Dai Mothers shredded to twisted wrecks. Smaller units unrecognizable clouds of debris. Even though the Dai Than that perished were now enemies and because he made the decision as Than he would not hesitate to fight any one including other Dai Than attacking, they were still Dai and the seats of the Amphitheater would have many more empty seats at the next meeting. The Crisis was not over however as the Nogoll had crossed into Free Space and thus violating the Big Four treaty. The Kermac leading their thrall species, feared Union retaliation massed a fleet on their side. Tar-Ka-Hi listened in on the communication. Admiral Stahl standing with spread legs and arms crossed behind his back on the bridge of his enormous ship. “Let it be known to you Kermac and to your lackeys that we do not take the trespass of your Nogoll slaves lightly. The entire Union is on highest alert and every combat capable ship is on its way to meet any and all aggression. I was urged by my superiors to give you a chance and explain why the Nogoll that are part of the Galactic Council decided to cross into Free Space and attacking Union assets in space that is recognized by treaty as ours. I personally think it is time to end the Kermac problem once and for all. You have one hour to reply. If there is no reply my government will accept, then the next time I address you is when I am in orbit around Kermac Prime.” The response came in less than thirty minutes. “The Nogoll have acted without the approval of Kermac High command. We will punish those who acted without consulting us first. Kermac High Command wishes to express its apologies and suggests a diplomatic meeting and solution of this crisis. The status of Free Space must be maintained, we will not seek any further hostile activities, but will respond with all force if the Free Space treaty is violated.” Stahl managed to sound disappointed. “It would have been interesting to see if your all force response would have been enough to stop me from transforming Kermac Prime into a parking lot. My government however accepts your apologies and expects your diplomatic envoys to discuss this on a different level than military confrontation. Let me make it absolutely clear to you, this is the last time such an incident is tolerated. The next time there will be no chance to explain, no diplomatic solution and no treaty. The next time all your diplomats will do is sign a declaration of total surrender, you have my personal guarantee on that, Stahl out.” Category:Stories